


Wolves of the Wind: Time lost in Space

by ChibiTerminator



Series: Wolves of the Wind [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTerminator/pseuds/ChibiTerminator
Series: Wolves of the Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184420





	Wolves of the Wind: Time lost in Space

The world of mine and the world of theirs, each with different fates.  
  


I might not be a hero, but at least I can be stubborn.

I am nothing but a wanderer who stumbled onto this world, forming bonds... growing and nothing will take that away.

**_"I shall eliminate what tries to destroy what I hold dear."_ **


End file.
